Pluie et Glace
by Tsuki no Yumi-chan
Summary: Juvia s'est encore fait rejeter par Gray mais aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour comme les autres pour Juvia. Pleurant avec la pluie, Juvia va apprendre quelque chose qu'elle n'est pas prête d'oublier.


Juvia aimait l'odeur de la pluie. La caresse des gouttes sur sa peau.

Pendant un temps, elle avait haïe cette pluie traitresse qui avait fait d'elle une femme maudite.

Mais, depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail, Juvia avait rappris à aimer la pluie.

Après tout, elle était sa plus vieille amie. Celle qui connaissait tous ses secrets. Celle avec qui elle avait partagé ses joies et ses peines.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle avait été là pour elle. Cachant ses larmes sous des torrents d'eau. La réconfortant doucement par sa chaleur. Lui chantant une chanson tout en « Plic » et en « Ploc ».

Juvia lui en était reconnaissante.

Juvia aimait son amie la pluie.

Mais, ce que Juvia aimait plus que tout, c'était Grey-sama.

Malheureusement, cet amour était trop douloureux pour Juvia. Trop lourd à porter.

Elle voulait l'oublier mais elle ne pouvait pas.

Elle l'avait su dès le début que cet amour serait impossible. Mais, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'un amour à sens unique serait si douloureux.

Elle avait cru, naïvement, que rester à ses côtés tout les jours, le voir sourire, l'entendre prononcer son nom, seraient suffisant.

Mais, cela n'était pas le cas.

Même si elle ne le montrait pas en public et surtout pas devant Grey-sama, chacun de ses rejets était aussi douloureux que si on lui avait arraché le cœur.

Chaque fois qu'il partait en mission avec une autre femme, qu'il parlait avec une autre femme, qu'il regardait une autre femme… Tout cela faisait beaucoup trop de mal à Juvia. Malgré cela, Juvia n'arrivait pas à arrêter d'aimer Grey-sama.

Il était son espoir. La première personne à lui avoir tendu la main. Il était son rayon de soleil.

Alors que la vie de Juvia n'était que pluie morose, tristesse et solitude, Grey-sama lui avait apporté la lumière. Il lui avait montré ce qu'étaient l'amour et l'amitié. Il lui avait fait découvrir Fairy Tail, sa famille.

Elle l'aimait plus que tout.

Juvia soupira. Elle se trouvait idiote là à tournoyer avec la pluie dans les rues abandonnées de Magnolia. Elle entendait les rires dans maisons. Elle sentait la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Mais elle continuait à tourner sur elle-même, inlassablement, au milieu de la pluie.

D'habitude, Juvia n'était pas si fleur bleue. Elle attendait les heures sombres de la nuit pour pleurer son chagrin.

D'habitude, Juvia n'était pas si _Faible_.

Mais, aujourd'hui était une journée anniversaire. Dix ans auparavant, les parents de Juvia l'avaient abandonnée. La seule famille qu'elle avait n'avait plus voulue d'elle.

Ce jour marquait dans la vie de Juvia le commencement de son existence en tant que femme maudite.

Alors, vraiment, se faire rejeter par Grey-sama aujourd'hui était certainement la chose la plus douloureuse que Juvia n'ai jamais vécu.

- « Se faire rejeter par Grey-sama le même jour que les parents de Juvia ont abandonnés Juvia » murmura-t-elle doucement, les larmes tombant de ses yeux et se mélangeant avec la pluie qui tombait.

- « Juvia est vraiment une femme maudite… »

Et elle s'arrêta de tourner. Elle n'en avait plus le cœur. Alors elle se contenta de rester immobile au milieu de la rue, les yeux levés vers le ciel, laissant la pluie laver ses larmes. Se promettant que quand ses yeux seront secs, elle retournerait comme de rien n'était au près de Grey-sama. Parce que, malgré la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir en ce moment, le bonheur qui naissait dans son cœur à chaque fois que ses yeux rencontraient ceux de Grey-sama était un million de fois plus fort.

- « Juvia aime Grey-sama »

Ce n'était pas une déclaration. Juste l'énonciation d'une vérité inébranlable. C'était comme dire que la mer était salée ou que le feu brulait.

Soudain, Juvia se rendit compte que ce n'était plus de la pluie qui tombait mais de la neige.

Elle écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension.

Après tout, nous étions en juillet, il _n'aurait_ pas dû neiger.

Tout aussi soudainement, la neige se condensa et pris la forme d'un cœur.

Juvia était pétrifiée. Elle était incapable de ne serait-ce respirer. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ou ne voulait pas comprendre. Non, elle ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Ce serait bien trop douloureux après, quand elle devrait les écraser. Elle pleurait toujours mais son amie la pluie ne cachait plus ses larmes. A la place, un cœur géant de glace flottait dans le ciel.

C'était cruel ! Bien trop cruel !

Juvia voulait s'enfuir. Elle voulait partir en courant de cet enfer.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, deux bras puissants l'enlacèrent.

Lorsque, surprise, elle tourna la tête pour voir qui l'enlaçait ainsi, elle vit le visage de Grey-sama.

Elle se figea. Juvia ne comprenait pas. Non, elle ne comprenait pas. Que faisait Grey-sama ici ? Pourquoi enlaçait-il Juvia ?

Devant le visage d'incompréhension de la mage aux cheveux bleue, le mage de glace sourit doucement en lui caressant délicatement la joue.

Lorsqu'elle s'était enfuie en courant de la guilde après qu'il est refusé une de ses avances extravagante, il l'avait suivie.

Il l'avait vu danser avec la pluie dans toute sa magnificence. Il n'avait jamais vu spectacle plus beau au monde.

Puis, il avait entendu ses paroles et son cœur s'était serré de douleur.

Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à étaler ses sentiments.

Il ne se posait jamais de questions sur ce qu'il ressentait.

Ainsi, il n'avait pas découvert son amour pour la mage d'eau avant de la voir pleurer à cause de lui.

Mais, s'il n'était du genre à étaler ses sentiments, il n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser pleurer la femme qu'il aime juste sous ses yeux.

Il vit la jeune femme sursauter face à son geste de tendresse et il se maudit lui-même d'être aussi froid.

Il se pencha doucement vers elle et plongea son regard dans le sien, se noyant au passage dans ses magnifiques orbes bleutées.

- « Grey aime Juvia » lui chuchota-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin.

Il vit les yeux de la jeune mage tressauter de surprise puis se teintée de joie mêlée de doute.

Elle doutait de lui et il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Il n'avait pas été très tendre avec elle depuis qu'elle était entrée à Fairy Tail. Néanmoins, quelque chose dans son doute le mit en colère. Cela l'énervait. Elle ne _devait _pas douter de lui.

Brusquement, il l'attrapa par la taille et la plaqua contre lui. Et, avant que la jeune femme n'ait pu réagir, il l'embrassa.

Ses lèvres étaient douces et tendres, avec un petit goût salé.

Il n'avait jamais rien goûté d'aussi bon. Et, il se dit que si trois petits mots suffisaient à lui faire goûter à pareil plaisir, il pouvait bien les lui redire autant de fois qu'elle le voulait…

THE END


End file.
